Last Dream of Sanity
by Crying Butterfly
Summary: Rosiel's sanity only lasts so long. [Songfic, OneShot, Rated T for mild language].


Song: Day Old Hate - Dallas Green  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary

* * *

Rosiel laid on the purple velvet couch as his hair tumbled off the side of the cushion. The headrest was his pillow as he sighed in his sleep, clutching the blanket Katan had earlier swept over him. He shivered in his sleep, his lips moving in unison to unspoken words which danced inside his head. All he could see was her face, her beautiful face.

_So lets face it, this is never what you wanted  
__But I know it's fun to pretend_

Shaking his head in his sleep, Rosiel could hear the words he was singing. Rose petals showered his view and he could feel a warm embrace, he could feel her beating heart against his. This was her, this was Alexiel. He reached out, trying to clutch her heart and yet she faded away the moment he had flinched to move his arm. His arm hung in mid-air, his hand clutching nothing but petals.

_Now blank stares and empty threats  
__Are all I have...  
__All I have..._

He puts the heels of his hands to his temples, pounding them. Why couldn't she love him? He could fight her, he could beg for her forgiveness and yet he was inorganic, they were twins yet mismatched and she wanted him dead. He hadn't always been insane, he hadn't always been so blood-thirsty. He fell to the ground, hands and knees pushing the rose petals into the dirt. The scent was overpowering his sensiblity, he could still feel words coming from his throat.

_So drown me if you can  
__Or we could just have a conversation_

Rosiel was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to have been killed when he went insane and yet his loyal, infatuated servant, Katan, had brought him back. Back to this world and under the glorious, large moon, he laughed and smiled sweetly. He was still beautiful. He was beautiful and he was awake. Now Alexiel was awake and his heart wrenched in pain.

_And I fall, I fall, I faulter  
__I found you before I drift away_

With what little sanity he had left, he watched her, he tried to control her. Rosiel made sure where she was, what she was up to, and he felt powerless. She could hurt him more than he could hurt himself. Tears choked out of his eyes, slowing slipping down his perfect complexion and his eyes turned into slits of a long-needed outburst.

_Now you will speak of day old hate  
__Though your world has gone up into flames_

He looked ahead of him and saw her. Rosiel saw Alexiel in all her perfection and he started to crawl towards her. Why couldn't she just give in, why couldn't she just love him? She had gone through so many reincarnations and she still held hate for him, hate that could be forgotten. He loved her. Why couldn't she realize that? She had nothing left but him. Her world was gone, she had declared a revolt against God and Hell was slowly fading into the past.

_And isn't it great to find that you're really worth nothing?  
__And how safe it is to feel safe?_

Alexiel stood there defiantly as Rosiel continued to crawl towards her. Every time he took a pace towards her, he felt more hostility than he could ever imagine. Tears still slid down his face painting the dirt a darker brown as he kept his head lowered. He was nothing to her, he would always be nothing to her.

_So drown me if you can  
__Or we could just have a conversation  
__And I fall, I fall, I faulter_

As he put another hand forward, he fell into the dirt. His face was dust covered as his hair had pieces of soil strewn about it. The petals still showered overhead him and he sighed. She would never accept him for him. He could feel his sanity fraying with every blink of his eye. With every look in Alexiel's direction.

_But I found you before I drifted away_

His body began to shake as his head twitched. His bottom lip quivered as his muscles tightened and he stood up. Why couldn't she love him? Why was it so damn hard? He hadn't done anything but love her, he hadn't done anything but want to be reunited with his sister. Why was it so hard? Why was it just so damn hard?

_The things we do just to stay alive_

He pointed his finger at her accusingly and she laughed. She laughed at him and his conviction and it made him even more mad. He could feel himself losing control and he was for once happy about it. He wanted her to suffer like she had made him. All the hateful words she had said to him resounded in his head as he could feel the words still spilling from his mouth.

_The things we do just to stay alive_

Alexiel walked towards him and he could feel his heart shudder. It was so cold and yet her presence brought about a warmth he had never quite felt before. She placed his hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek; oh the warmth. He stood perfectly still as she carressed his cheek. Just as he felt he could almost die, she took her hand away from his cheek only to slap him so hard his head jerked to the side.

_The things we do just to stay alive_

His cheek burned as he slowly moved his head back to look straight at her. She smiled. Rosiel could feel tears brimming his eyes and yet he laughed. He laughed and he laughed. Startling himself, he awoke on the velvet couch with the blanket strewn about him. His hair and his complexion was still okay. He wasn't dirty. It was just a dream, that's all.

_The things we do just to keep ourselves alive_

* * *

It's been so long since I've written a fanfic. Let alone a songfic. So, don't be too harsh. I just hope you enjoy it. Burst of inspiration, that was.


End file.
